The present invention relates to pressure-assisted flush assemblies and methods for installing the assemblies (e.g., retrofitting flush valve toilets).
Various toilets are available for installation at various facilities (e.g., residential and/or commercial facilities). For example, flush valve toilets (e.g., such as the flush valve toilet shown in FIG. 2), non-flush valve toilets generally referred to as water closets, toilets including wall mounted toilet bowls, toilets employing floor-mounted toilet bowls, toilets including toilet tanks, etc., are available for installation. Various techniques have been used to make such toilet installations ecologically friendly, have better performance, as well as being commercially aesthetic.
For example, a compressed air-assisted flush water tank, such as the commercially-available flush water tank available from Sloan Valve Company (Franklin Park, Ill.), and referred to or sold under the trade designation FLUSHMATE® (e.g., 200, 500, 501, 501-A, 501-B, 503, and 504 series); the Aqua Saver pressure assisted toilet available from Eljer Plumbingware Inc.; the Cadet Round Frount Pressure Assist Toilet available from American Standard Companies; the K-1413 Pressure Lite Toilet Tank available from Kohler Co.; or the PF/2 Energizer System available from Chicago Faucets, have been used to save water; for example, when the compressed air-assisted flush water tank is installed in a ceramic tank of a toilet and connected to a water supply. In operation, for example, as water from the water supply line fills the compressed air-assisted flush water tank, the air becomes trapped and is compressed. Air pressure builds until it is approximately equal to the water supply line pressure, at which time the water flow stops and the compressed air-assisted flush water tank is ready to be used (i.e., flushed). When a plunger device of the compressed air-assisted flush water tank is activated, a combination of air and water is released, creating a jet or turbo propulsion effect. In other words, the compressed air inside the tank increases the potential energy of the entire toilet system. When the toilet is flushed, energy within the tank pushes the water into a pressure assisted toilet bowl.
Such a system is ecologically friendly because it uses only a small amount of water (e.g., 0.8 gallons) per flush, and, typically, all waste disappears with one flush.
Further, for example, to avoid vandalism and to maintain commercial aesthetics, most commercial toilets do not have toilet tanks into which a pressure-assisted flush water tank, such as the FLUSHMATE® water tank, can be used. Rather, in many cases, flush valve toilets, such as those shown in FIG. 2, are used for commercial applications.
However, there is a significant trend towards eliminating flush valve toilets. For example, generally, the lowest flush rate in a flush valve toilet is 1.6 gallons per flush, with many flush valve toilets using 3.0 to 3.5 gallons per flush. Further, flush valves are very sensitive to small particles, typically found in domestic water lines from scaling and minute dirt particles. The result of any minute particle in the water line may cause a flush valve malfunction if it finds its way to the water supply entry in the flush valve. Typically, if this malfunction occurs, the valve will not shut off completely, allowing thousands of gallons of water to escape down the drain before it is detected or repaired. In many circumstances, the valve may not work at all and cause unsanitary conditions (e.g., water damage, mold, etc.) until the malfunction is detected and repaired.
Other flush valve failures occur on a regular basis, in addition to the malfunction problems associated with particles in the line. The flush valves have an interior kit that needs to be replaced fairly frequently based on usage of the fixture. The necessity to continually replace flush valve kits is an expensive problem. If a facility does not have their own maintenance personnel, a plumber has to be called to replace the flush valve kit. If the facility does have maintenance personnel, the cost and inconvenience are also high. Many times when the flush valve kit is replaced, it may undesirably get replaced with a higher flush volume kit. Generally, such flush valve kits are made in 1.6 to 3.5 gallons per flush configurations.
Yet further, vandalism is also a problem with flush valves in toilets in many public restrooms, such as schools, shopping malls, and at bars. Mischievous students or patrons can readily cause flush valves to stick open, resulting in extensive water waste and expensive flooding, especially if the mishap occurs on upper floors of a building.
As a result of such problems, many venues, such as schools and other facilities containing public restrooms, have been seeking ways to retrofit flush valve toilets. Although tank-type toilets (e.g., residential-type toilets that use a toilet tank that sits and is mounted to the back of the toilet bowl) could be used to retrofit such flush valve toilets, such retrofit is not without extensive changes to the plumbing and would require extensive building renovation. Further, use of such tank-type toilets also has problems associated therewith, particularly when used in a commercial setting. For example, vandalism is generally a problem with such tank-type toilets. Further, at least in commercial settings, there is a desire to maintain commercial aesthetics (e.g., aesthetics that typically do not include a tank-type toilet).